


Living a Literal Hell: Zaderier

by athlanna



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adrian and Justice are twins, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Immortals, Characters loosly based on the real people, First Kiss, First Long Fic, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, Funny mini story about a donut, Losing Zaderier, M/M, May be a sad ending, More characters coming - Freeform, Nightmare, Ohmalty kills it on the drums, Ohmalty: "ohm-all-tee", Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Save Me - Avenged Sevenfold, Slow Build, Song reference - Rap God - Eminem, Tags Are Hard, Twin demons, Why are tags so hard???, Zaderier is based on both me and Mark, Zaderier kills it on the electric guitar, Zaderier: "zade-ree-err", laughing fits, starting a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlanna/pseuds/athlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaderier and I are not like everyone else. We're immortal, but we're not like immortals you may be used to. We have the ability to change how old we look at any time, we posses wings, horns, and a tail each, and we were both born before the 1700's. We've lived through the wars, through the hard times, but in today's society, we want to see what being a teenager is like.</p><p>We need fear, and we can sense when someone is truly afraid of immortals. We seek them out, and scare them by looking how they fear we are. Their fear gives us energy and strength. But what is not expected, is the dark turn in our story. Join us as we fight to remain a part of today's society, and a part of this world.</p><p>Will we defend our right to live on this planet, or will the mortals ignore our pleas and banish us from Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first long fic I'm writing, and I have a set goal: 5000 words/chapter, and 20 chapters. That's 100,000 words. I'm going to die. Send me some encouragement in the comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

I watch him as he stares up at the stars, completely focused on them. I doubt he knows I’m looking at him, but I don’t care. He’s always wanted to be an astronaut and journey to Mars, even if there was a 0% chance of return. His dreams were crushed when he found out that you can’t be an astronaut if you wear glasses, or have breathing problems, and he has both. But that didn’t ruin all of his dreams; he still would like to go to space, but he’s also in love with it. Another one of his dreams is to be an astronomer, and study stars, planets, and space for a _living_. I can see the reflection of the stars in his eyes as he smiles to himself. I never knew I would fall so hard for a ‘16-year-old’ who loves space and everything about it, let alone him being an immortal like me. What I mean by ‘16-year-old’ is that we’re immortal, we don’t age, but we can change our appearance to look any age: old, young, middle-aged, even dead. Right now, we just wanted to see what being a teenager these days was like, and even though we’re centuries old, right now, we’re not even 18 yet. I’m also older than him in both ways. He was born about the 1670’s, and I was brought about in the 1500’s, which isn’t much of an age difference. For mortals it is, since they only live to be about 70 or 80, sometimes you hear about the odd person turning 100, but not very often. In fact, the last one anyone has heard turn 100 was almost a decade ago, and died shortly after. Back to reality: I knew what I was going to get him for his birthday next year: a telescope. He’s always wanted one, but he never had the courage to get one. I was determined to find one and get it for him, and even though I’m excited, I have to wait a few months before I can even go searching, because if I find one, I’m going to want to buy it right then and there.

It was chilly tonight, so I was wearing a navy sweatshirt, blue skinny jeans, and my favourite high tops. My smaller wings were almost black in colour, and looked almost the same shade as his hair in the dark. His wings were a dark crimson colour - and were huge - and tonight he wore his favourite grey sweater and black skinny jeans, along with his Converse. He wore those things everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. The only thing I had that he didn’t was that, instead of 2, I had 4 wings. We both had a set of smaller horns, which were more like antlers, and a tail. He always hits me with his tail until I snap, then I just chase after him and sit on him. Not only was he smaller than me, but I could easily keep him from getting away. Nevertheless, he was the most lovable, kind, and caring immortal you could ever come across. And his name is Zaderier.

“If you could stare a little quieter, that’d be nice.” His sudden but quiet voice yanked me from my thoughts, and startled me. I began laughing at what he said. He looked over at me with a questioning look, brows furrowed.  
“What?”

“Nothing, “ I answered. I continued laughing.

“ _What!_ ”

“ _Nothing!_ ” He tackled me this time, sitting on my thighs, hands on my shoulders.

“Tell me,” he demanded, voice low.

I began smiling evilly as I said, “You can’t make me.” I know well enough that he can if he wanted to.

“Fine,” he said. He got off and stood over me.  
“Let’s go then.” I could see the sadness in his eyes, and I knew he didn’t want to leave. He would if I didn’t tell him.

“Gosh, you big baby. I’ll tell ya.” He remained standing. “Sit your ass back down, mister,” I commanded. I sat up as he sat back down to my right this time, closer to the tree. He waited for an explanation.  
“I was laughing at what you said. I wasn’t expecting it.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I read it somewhere and I couldn’t not use it.” I smiled back at him. His naturally lilac-coloured eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Then again, I imagined my own blue eyes were glowing as well. Being an immortal and all, sick glowing eyes were part of the package deal.

“But seriously, let’s go. I’m freezing,” he said as he stood once again. The tips of his wings grazed the blades of grass as he began walking away from me and down the hill we were on. I couldn’t help but just watch him walk away; his wings swayed slightly as he walked, and his raven black hair blew gently in the soft, cool breeze of August.  
“Stop staring and start walking, you weirdo,” he called back to me.

“Fineee,” I whined in response. I got to my feet, and jogged over to where he was, standing sideways to face me. He takes my hand in his as I arrive beside him.  
“Your hands are _freezing_ , Zade.”

“Told you I was cold,” he said flatly. I smiled back when he turned to smile at me. We headed back towards the city, hand-in-hand, walking at a slow pace to spend as much time together as we could. We could see the sky starting to brighten from the other side of the city, grey, and a slight orange, painted across the horizon. We walked in silence for a good 10 minutes.

“Have you ever been in love?” he asked suddenly. I was taken aback by his question.

“Um, not really, no. The last hundred years or so were not too great for me, to be honest,” I admitted. “How about you?”

“Me neither. At least not in the past.” I stopped walking, and looked him in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” I needed to hear the words; I had waited a long time, and I felt the same way, yet I was too afraid he didn’t love me back. He briefly looked down at his feet, then back to me, and he smiled. He swept a loose strand of his pitch black hair away from his lilac eyes before beginning.

“Yeah, I love you.” My smile widened, and I jumped forward, embracing him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me, accepting the embrace.

“I love you, too,” I whispered into his ear. We remained hugging for several minutes, letting the last words burn into our minds forever.

 

The next morning, I decided I wanted to take him out all day, and just enjoy each other’s company. And if he asks, yes, it’s an all-day date. I sneak over to his apartment early in the morning, and thankfully we live in the same building. I unlock his door with the key he gave me a couple years ago, and walk in as quietly as possible. I knew he was still sleeping; he liked to sleep in. I move across the living room, and come to the door leading to his bedroom. Opening the door slowly, I made sure to not make any noise since he has somewhat good hearing. He shifts in his bed, and I mutter under my breath.  
_Oh no. You better not be waking up, you douche_ , I think to myself. _I’m supposed to surprise you!_  
As I near the bed, his breathing is slow and steady. I loom over him, hands tightly gripping the blanket covering him. The clock on his nightstand reads 7:47am, and I decide that he’s been sleeping long enough. Immortals are usually up around 6:30, but not Zaderier. Just as the clock hits 7:48am, I yank the blankets off the bed as hard as I could.

“Za- what?” I stare helplessly at the empty bed. Suddenly, something from behind me grabs my shoulders and jerks me forwards, and I yelp. Loudly.

“Got you!” he says.

“God damnit, Zade. _I_ was supposed to scare _you_!” I spat, clenching my heart. I walk around him and back into the living room. I flop down on the couch on the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry, but you walk so loudly that I had to scare you. I knew what you were going to do, by the way. You were going to wake me up, you assbag.” He stands in the doorway between his room and the living room; we were literally a room apart. He makes his way towards me when I give him puppy eyes and a pout. Sitting down beside me on the sofa, he puts an arm across my shoulders, and gives me an awkward half-hug.  
“I’m sorry. Why were you going to wake me up?” I smiled at him.

“I have something special for us to do today.” He gives me a worried look, and I already know what he’s about to say.

“ _Oh, no_.” I realized he was still in his pajamas, and I ordered him to get dressed, to which he replied, _Yes,_ mother _!_ with as much sass as he could possibly muster. I gave him a look, and he sauntered off back into his room to change.

“Hopefully he wears something nice,” I say to myself. Unfortunately, I seemed to have underestimated Zaderier’s hearing ability.

“ _I heard that_!” I hear his voice faintly say. I smile to myself, looking out the large living room window, and down into the streets below. Zaderier walks out moments later, showing off his outfit. He was wearing a pink dress that cut off just before his ankles. It had pink and white sequins, and darker pink bows scattered across the skirt with a larger bow at the neck of the dress. It also had frilly short sleeves with white lace on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt.

“Uh, why do you even have that?”

“Um,” his face flushed red. “I-uh, um, it was for a... costume party?”

“Just go change into some actual clothes. You’ll freeze if you wear a dress.” I couldn’t help but snicker as he walked away, fistfulls of dress in his hands as he stormed back into his room, obviously upset that he couldn’t wear his dress.

“Shut up,” he seethed, still facing forwards and away from me. When he returned the second time, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, along with the shirt I bought him last week. He’d been putting off wearing it, saying he wanted to wear it for something special. I don’t understand why, though, since it was only a plain white tee with a group of 3 skulls gathered in the middle outlined in thick black lines, and dark grey designs around them. The sleeves and bottom of the shirt got progressively darker the further you looked down, until it reached black. Over this shirt, he wore an unbuttoned red flannel, and accompanying it was his lucky necklace, which was just 5 straight, metal feather object things. I have no idea what they’re called, but they’re silver, and the ends are a yellowy-gold colour, and they’re attached to a black string. His great, great-grandmother gave it to him centuries ago when he was younger. He looks adorable in the shirt I got him.

“Okay, now if you will, let’s go.” I held out my arm to him, and he looped his through it after we stepped into the hall, heading for the exit.

I lead him the opposite way we usually go, so that he wouldn’t know where we’re going.

“Where the hell are we _going_?” he asked once we made another left.

“It’s a secret,” I answered.

“You’re lying, why are you lying?” I sighed.

“Gosh, how do you always know when I’m lying?” I asked sarcastically.

He smiled, “Wow, I don’t know. That was just a guess; obviously you’re a _great_ liar.”

“Whatever,” I said back, but I couldn’t help but smile at him. We continued walking, or I should say, I continued _leading_ him towards small building in Downtown Los Angeles. As we neared the building, he instantly knew where we were going.

“You douche,” he said. “I knew you were taking me here.”

“How?”

“Whenever we go out somewhere this early, we _always_ go here,” he explained. We smiled at each other as we entered the diner. May’s Diner, it was called. May was always there, and recognized us when we walked in. She was a short woman in about her late twenties or early thirties. She was kind, and wore her usual blue apron, blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail atop her head. She was dressed in black flats, light blue jeans, and a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. We sat in our usual booth, and she came over and gave us a warm greeting; it was the same every time.

“Good morning, boys. Usuals?” We nodded, and she walked away. I could really use a couple pancakes right now, and I guess Zaderier wanted his bacon and eggs. We’d grown to like mortal food; it was quite good, especially the food served here. Immortals were not uncommonly seen in public, hence why we didn’t try to hid our wings, horns, etcetera. We sat and chated for a while when our food came in the hands of the same woman.  
“Here you go, guys. Made just how you like it. Enjoy!” We thanked her and began eating. I head a small clank, and looked up with a questioning expression for Zaderier.

“It was just my necklace: it hit the plate.”

“Oh. By the way, you never told me why it’s special to you,” I reminded him. He stared at the five pieces of metal in his hand and smiled to himself.

“As you _do_ know, my great, great-grandmother gave it to me a long time ago.” I nodded. “Well, the reason she gave it to me… It was my mother’s. I didn’t know her, and I thought she just left when I was little, but my grandmother told me she died protecting me. From what, I don’t know, but she told me my mother would have wanted me to have this, and my grandmother gave it to me when she thought I could handle the truth.” he paused, reminiscing.

“Why don’t you just ask your grandmother all the questions you need answering?” I asked.

“I wish it was that easy,” he smiled. I gave him a confused look.  
“See, my grandmother vanished shortly after she gave this to me, and my father raised me until I left to fend for myself. I know what you’re going to say: ‘Ask your father’. He’s gone too. I have no clue where any of my family is anymore.” I could hear the tears in his voice.

“Hey. I’m your family, remember.” He looked up from his hand and smiled. I placed my hands on his, reassuring him I wasn’t going to leave him.  
“Don’t cry. Not here, at least. I have something else for us to do after this, and you’re going to love it.”

“Does it involve the mall and scaring the life out of people?” he wondered.

“Of course,” I answered. His sad, lilac eyes brightened at the thought of scaring people this early in the morning. We headed for the mall after finishing our food.

 

We took the subway to the mall, and walked inside. The mall was exploding with people, even at this hour. There were humans and immortals, all interacting with each other. Some immortals even ran some of the shops, which proved that we were slowly becoming more accepted into society. There was the odd person who was scared of us, naturally, and those were the people from which we needed fear. The ones who were truly scared of immortals, and we could sense which ones they were, making harvesting their fear a lot easier for us. I grumbled lowly at a passerby scared of immortals, stretching out my wings, and darkening my appearance. She shrieked loudly. After walking back to Zaderier, he had scared 2 by now. Distant screams were heard throughout the mall, as other immortals need their fill of fear as well.

“Yeesh, she screamed really loud, and right in my ear!” I complained.

“I heard it over that one’s, and _he_ screamed loud,” he said, pointing to a man who seemed to be about 45 years old, running for the exit.

“Really? Wow. I don’t understand why people are so scared, it’s not like we eat them or anything.” He shrugged.

“I dunno. People have their theories, and if they’re scared, that’s better for us: more energy, remember?”

“Yeah, I know. But still,” my thoughts trailed off as I sensed another frightened person walking this way. She seemed skittish, and like she was trying to avoid immortals completely. Well, unfortunately for her, she was walking into _two_.  
“I call this one, you already got two,” I whispered. He nodded, and I walked towards her.

The morning went on like this, not for too long, but until we both had our fill. 10 people each was enough for the rest of the day. By now, it was almost noon, and time for lunch. We left the mall, and I decided I wanted to go somewhere… fancy. So I took him to Mark’s Place. It was a place people usually got dinner, but hey, I wanted some damn lobster for lunch, so lobster I was going to get. They served lunch anyway.

“Why the hell are we here?” he asked as we stood outside the entrance.

“You sure as hell complain a lot, and you ask too many questions. Maybe I should just leave your ass out here on the street while I pay for and eat 2 whole lobsters to myself.”

“Free food? Hell yes. I won’t complain anymore, as long as I get one of those lobsters.” I laughed at him as we found a seat at the windows.

“Yeah, I guess you can have one,” I sighed. He laughed along.

“Shut up. You love me.”

“Yeah, I do, you doofus,” I said, still laughing. We were probably one of the loudest couples in the place, but there weren’t many people in there anyway, so who the hell cares? We were on a date, and we were going to enjoy it. We ordered two lobsters, and talked while we waited for our food.

“Don’t eat too much, okay?” I said. He looked at me like I laughed at someone’s funeral.

“What? Why not?”

“Because I have other plans for the rest of the day, okay?” I knew I’d already said too much.

“Oh, I see. So what is this, like an all-day date?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I smacked his hand.

“Maybe, but stop it. You’re acting like a weirdo.” He laughed.

“You’re too kind, young sir,” he said in a mock-British accent. I smacked him again, and our food arrived.

 

I felt as though we’d spent too much time in restaurants and diners today so far, so we headed back to the mall, a smaller mall, but not to do some scaring. We were going to shop.

“Oh, I actually wanted to go shopping today,” he said. “I wanted to get something for you.”

“What?” I could only imagine him getting something super obnoxious for me.

“Shush, and come on.” He grabbed my hand and lead me around the small chain of different stores before entering one. It was a clothing shop. I groaned.  
“Oh, shut up, you. It’s not that bad, I promise.” I still had my doubts. I stood around as he looked at the racks of t-shirts, obviously on a mission for a specific shirt. We tried 2 other stores. When we entered the third store, I started to get a little hungry.

“Let’s get donuts,” I suggested. He shot a look back at me.

“We have to find it first,” he said.

“Right. _After_ , then,” I corrected myself.

“Sure, but we have to get powdered donuts.” He was sifting through the shirts once again, and I had my back turned, looking at the leather jackets.  
“What size shirt are you wearing?”

Without thinking, I said, “Medium. Wait, why?”

“Don’t ask and don’t look.” I remained standing with my back to him, and my curiosity was reaching new levels. I so badly wanted to turn around and see what he was doing.  
“Wait here. I’ll be right back; I’m just going to go pay for this.” I could audibly hear the smile on his face. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to face Zaderier holding up a plastic, almost see-through shopping bag.

“What the hell did you buy, Zaderier?” I asked, slightly worried. He smiled at me.

“You have to try it on to see if it fits. Come.” He once again dragged me through the mall, stopping outside the changing rooms. I reluctantly took the bag containing a small article of clothing, and stepped into the changing room. I locked the door and set the bag on the bench inside. I sighed, and heard Zaderier tell me to _hurry the hell up_ and _put it on already_. I sighed louder for added effect, and reached into the bag. My hand clamped around soft, white fabric, and I pulled out the mystery object. I opened it up, only to reveal an identical shirt to the one Zaderier was wearing. I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt and tee, and put the new one on. I looked at myself in the mirror briefly before exiting the small room and presenting myself for Zaderier.

“It looks good,” he said happily.

“Thank you,” I replied, and I brought him into a hug. “I really like it.” We released each other, and I gathered my previous clothes from the changing room so we could continue our day. I pulled the sweatshirt back on over the new shirt, and put my other one in the bag to carry with me.

“ _Now_ we can get donuts, you whiney baby.”

“Shut up, you assbag,” I spat back, lightly punching his arm. We walked hand-in-hand back through the mall, and found ourselves at the donut shop.

“A small box of white powdered donuts, please,” I said to the person behind the counter. She nodded, picked out 10 powdered donuts, and put them in a small box that was just big enough for the lot. I paid, thanked her, gave her a smile, and walked back over to where Zaderier was sitting, waiting for me.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I haven’t had these in a while.”

“Yeah, the last time we had them was when you bit into a jelly-filled donut, and the jelly went all over your face, and somehow you managed to get powder in your hair,” I confirmed. We both began laughing at the memory.

“Well, that was because some douchebag decided to throw a fucking donut at me,” he added, giving me a dirty look. “And I just showered that morning, too.” I sent myself into a laughing fit at the thought of getting powder in his hair again. He was really anal about keeping it styled a certain way. Instead, I tried to flick his hair, to which he moved out of my reach before I could.  
“Don’t you even,” he threatened, eyes narrowed.

“Ooh, I’m scared now,” I quivered sarcastically.

“You should be, douchenozzle,” he quipped.

“Oh, I am, assbag,” I retorted. We smiled at each other, containing our laughs for as long as we could, before bursting into laughter.

 

We left the donut shop in a fit of giggles, and the time was closing in on 7:00pm. It was ~6:45, and I wanted to be at the secret location for 7:30, because the sun would be on the horizon again by then. We had left the city entirely the night before to watch the stars, and I knew he loved it out there, but we can’t leave again for another couple days. City rules, of course. So I was taking him to the next best place, and I wasn’t going to tell him why until we got there.

“Our next stop is a secret location,” I announced.

“Oh, really? Is it now? Like you told me beforehand where we were going to go next today anyway,” he said sassily.

“Don’t give me your sass, mister.” He stuck his tongue out at me. “I mean it.”

“Okay, then.”

“Well, you’ll at least like why we’re going there,” I added. He rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Even though I have no clue where we’re going.”

“Just shut up and keep walking.” He rolled his eyes again and groaned. We turned the corner of the block we were walking on, and our destination came into view. Illuminated trees and paths lept out from the darkness of the surrounding city.

“Oh, god. We’re not going there, are we?” I nodded.

“Yes we are.” We continued walking forward, finally reaching the ‘secret’ location.

“Really? The park?”

“Shut up and enjoy it.” I handed two tickets to the man in the toll booth and we walked forwards into the park, suddenly surrounded by massive trees and lightposts, following a concrete path leading further into the mass of brush. We passed several people as we marched onwards into the night. Zaderier grabbed my hand when we entered the park, and hasn’t released it since. We came across a swingset, and we couldn’t not go over to it. Zaderier made a dash for the swings, and I followed right behind him. We swang for about 5 minutes, then he leapt off the swing and dashed away. I yelled at him to wait for me, to which he replied by flipping me the bird. I smiled, and ran after him, finding him sitting at one end of a teeter totter. I knew this was a bad idea, but went along with it anyway.

“Hurry up, slowpoke,” he teased.

“I am… fast… poke.” he laughed at my failed attempt at turning around his insult.  
“Quiet.” We went up and down on the teeter totter for a while until I tired, and remained sitting. He jiggled around in the air, demanding to be let down, but I simply smiled and crossed my arms. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“ _Please_?” he begged. I couldn’t ignore his puppy dog eyes and the pout that followed them. I stood, and he smiled, and we both got off to continue our walk. We found a small pond, a little ways from the path, and Zaderier wandered over, kicking a small pebble into the water. The pond was clear, and there were LED lights installed into the bottom so people could see what was in it at night. The LEDs changed colours every couple seconds, turning every colour of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. When they turned purple, they were almost the same shade as Zaderier’s eyes, and I looked at him. His eye’s smiled back through his glasses, and he gave my hand a quick squeeze.

“Let go of my hand for a sec,” I said, and when he released me, I pretended to wipe my hand on my sweatshirt, then proceeded to push Zaderier into the pond. He fell in, dipping below the water, and when he resurfaced, continued to cuss me out.

“Oh my god, that water is fucking _cold_ ,” he hissed, voice barely a whisper. I stepped back so he couldn't pull me in with him as he climbed out, and laughed my ass off.  
“You suck.”

“I had to, I’m sorry.” When he got out and fully stood up, he ran towards me without warning and pulled me into a tight, cold, and wet hug. I grunted as he refused to let go, giving up. We were now both cold and wet, and as soon as Zaderier complained, which I knew he would, I was going to make a sexual comment to make him laugh, and blush.

“If you’d have told me you were going to push me into a pond, I wouldn’t have worn this shirt. Now I’m all wet.” I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

“You couldn’t wait until we got home?” I said, a smirk on my face. He caught on after a couple seconds, and punched me in the arm.

“Shut up, you, or I’ll have to hurt you.” I wiggled my eyebrows again, and received another punch to the arm, along with a dirty look and an eye roll. We walked until we found ourselves sitting on a bench under a large oak tree. We wouldn’t stay long, as we were both cold and needed to change, but we sat for a while and talked.

“Zade?” I began, breaking the silence that grew between us.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Um, I was wondering… we-we haven’t had our first kiss yet, have we?” He looked surprised, but simply shook his head. I’d kissed him on the cheek a couple times, and he has too, but we’ve never actually _kissed_. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and he began to lean towards me. My heart began to pick up pace, and I could feel my cheeks flush. He closed his eyes, as did I, and suddenly I felt lips on my own. Sparks shot through my body at the contact, and our lips remained connected for several seconds, before I reluctantly pulled back. We smiled, and I announced that we should head back to change.

“Stay at my place tonight,” he blurted out as we walked towards our apartment building.  
“I mean, can you?” I chuckled, and nodded my head.

“Of course I can, silly.” He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back, smiling. He placed a quick kiss to my temple, and moments later, we found ourselves outside the large building. He pulled open the door, and we walked inside.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two strangers on the street after preforming in the music shop with them, and they propose the idea of starting a band together. Little did we know that they were the demons of my nightmare, and we were handing ourselves to them.
> 
> And that was when I lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is a little late. Procrastination + writer's block = not fun. I'll try to have chapter 3 out sooner, but no promises. Exams are coming up, and I have several final projects to do, not to mention trying to get my grades up a little higher.
> 
> Hope you guys understand, and I'll be writing over the break after exams.

I climb under the blanket that rests on the couch awaiting me. I’d kept the shirt on that Zaderier bought me that day, but changed into pajama pants. They had pumpkins, skeletons, and ghosts on them; my favourite holiday was Halloween, and they were also my favourite pajamas. Zaderier was dressed in a grey-blue long sleeve shirt, and navy pajama bottoms. When I returned to his apartment earlier, I noticed he was walking around barefoot.

“You’re not sleeping barefoot, are you?” I had asked.

“Yes, got a problem with that?” I shivered.

“I can’t sleep without socks. You’re insane.” He laughed at me, shaking his head, and continued on his mission. Now I lay here, sleep deciding to skip on me tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was driving me crazy. I threw the blanket off my body, the cool air hitting me like a wall. I shivered slightly, but kept my mind straight. I walk cautiously towards the door, and open it slowly. I see Zaderier’s head pop as I look in the room.

“Can’t sleep either?” he asks. I nod and walk in.  
“Come on, you can sleep in here.” He beckons me to join him, and I do without hesitation. He lifts the blanket and I crawl underneath beside him. I lay facing him, and he does the same. He smiles at me.

“Why can’t you sleep?” I ask. He looks away for a quick beat, then looks back at me.

“I couldn't stop thinking about that damned kiss.” I giggle at the way he says this, and he laughs along.  
“What about you?”

“Same reason, actually.” We lay in silence for a couple minutes before I feel myself drifting off. I hadn't noticed my eyes close, and sleep was beginning to overwhelm me. Zaderier looks at me with concern as I blink rapidly to try to keep my eyes open.

“Just go to sleep, Ohma. I'm not going to leave,” he says quietly, a smile still on his face. I turned onto my other side, and after a moment, felt his arm drape across my waist. I wiggle backwards, pushing my body into his, and we remain in that position, at least until I fell asleep.

We’re walking into this store on a sunny afternoon. The name of the store was unclear due to stuff about the right and left hemispheres of the brain, and not being able to read or write in your dreams, etcetera, etcetera. All is peaceful, except for the eerie feeling I have deep down in my gut. We were meeting some people, 2 people, who wanted to start this band with us. They were a bassist and another guitarist. As soon as the door closed behind us, I knew something bad was going to happen. I wanted to flee, but my body was moving on it’s own, and I felt a smile appear on my face involuntarily. We walk towards the two people sporting black hair and green eyes, a man and a woman. They led us through the building towards the back, where a drum set, two electric guitars, and a bass guitar were set up. That door closed behind me as well. I felt trapped, and my chest started to constrict. That’s when I realized there were vines growing around my body, as well as Zaderier’s. I tried to reach out for him, but I couldn't move my arms. Yelling had no affect: I couldn't speak, and my vision was fading. After my sight was completely gone, I regained it and found myself in a strange room. I'm no longer restrained, so I get up from my position on the floor, and walk towards the door leading out of the room. I find it unlocked, and proceed to open the door, walking out and into the hallway. I hear a strange sound coming from down the hallway, and I automatically start walking towards it. I stop three doors down from where I originally came from. I quickly notice that I am not in control of my own body, and I feel my hand reaching for the door. Just as the tip of my finger touches the handle, the sound immediately stops. I turn around, and something demonic screams in my face. Then I really woke up.

I was sat upright in the bed, and I felt exhausted. I look around the room, and notice that the sun was up; I had slept in, and the clock read 8:15am. Nightmares do that to immortals, sometimes, but not until this late. There’s a theory that if you end up sleeping really late, then your nightmare was trying to tell you something important. Like I said, it was only a theory. The sun was shining on my face as I remaining sitting, not moving, and the other half of the queen-sized bed was empty. I smelled something like eggs and bacon coming from the other side of the apartment, and willed myself to get up. I felt terrible, but I knew I had to eat something.

“I didn't think you were ever going to get up. I started assuming you were dead, actually,” Zaderier said, his back turned to me, clearly _attempting_ to cook something at the stove.

“Shut up,” I groaned. “I had a nightmare, and I feel awful.” He rolled his eyes back at me over his shoulder, then resumed focusing on the stove. There were two plates of slightly overcooked food on the island between me and Zaderier, and I knew he was making his best attempt at making food. He was never really good at cooking, but it was a hobby of his, and he loved to do it. I sat down on a barstool, and waited for him to finish putting food on the plates before moving one to in front of me. I was handed a fork, and began eating. He made over-easy eggs and some bacon; my favourite breakfast meal.

“Don’t complain this time, please.” I looked up at him.

“Wasn't going to. I love eggs and bacon.” Zaderier smiled.

“Now I know. I seem to learn something new about you everyday, despite having known you for so long,” he said. I returned the smile, nodding.

“Yeah.” I paused, pondering whether I should mention it. “Hey, what was your dream last night?” He sat down on the barstool beside me. He was still wearing his pajama pants, but he had on a white sweater, and his hair, surprisingly, was still messy.

“Hm,” he said as he thought. “I was walking around in this building - it looked like a school, I don’t know why - and I heard this sound that was like a low growling sound. It kind of sounded like a dog. Anyway, I walk into this room, and all I see is this huge-ass German shepherd puppy in the middle of the room. It was literally as tall as the ceiling, and it was sitting down. Then I woke up.” He resumed eating after finishing speaking.  
“After that dream, I kinda want to adopt a German shepherd puppy.” I looked at him for another couple seconds before averting my gaze. My dream was far worse. In fact, I felt like it was a message I didn't understand, and it was driving me crazy. I have a weird feeling about this dream.  
“Ohmalty?” I shook my head, coming back to reality.

“Sorry. I have a lot on my mind this morning.” He placed his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a reassuring smile.

“Tell me about your nightmare. Maybe I can help,” he said. I nodded, and began telling my story, leaving nothing out. I spoke of everything I remembered.

“Yeah. Then I turned around, and this… thing just, screamed in my face. And then I woke up.”

“What did the ‘thing’ look like?” he pressed.

I shook my head, “I don’t know, but if I had to use a word I knew, I’d describe it as demonic.” He gave me a questioning look, asking for an explanation.  
“It’s face was blurred, like how demons usually appear on t.v., and there was this, like, black smoke thing around it. I don’t know how to describe it. The words I need don’t exist.” I sighed.

“It’s okay, I sorta know what you mean,” he says.

“I just have a weird feeling about this dream, but I don’t know about what.”

“How about we change the topic then?” he suggests. I smile over at him.  
“Do you like tacos?” I burst out laughing, and he was quick to join me, knowing it was the most random question ever.

I eventually got the words out, “Yeah, I do. I love tacos. What about you?”

“Same. Tacos are life, am I right?” he played. I smacked him in the arm, and he feigned hurt, although he didn't stop laughing.

“Oh, stop whining, you big baby,” I said, rolling my eyes. I stood, and took the empty plates to the sink, setting them down.  
“Want to go somewhere this morning?” He perked up.

“Like where?”

“Like the music shop across the street?” I loved answering his questions with another question.

“Okay. I wanted to go there sometime, anyway. They have this room in the back where you can test some of the instruments,” he explained.

“I did not know that. Let’s go, then.” He walked over to where I was standing at the counter, and briefly ruffled my hair.

“First of all, silly, we have to get dressed.” I looked down at my body, realizing I was also in my pajamas.  
“Unless you were planning on going out in public looking like _that_.” I shooed him away with a smug look on my face.

“Maybe I _was_ ,” I hissed. He simply grinned at me before walking off to his bedroom to change.  
“But getting dressed is too much work!” I groaned.

“Just shut up and get dressed,” he called from the living room. I smiled, knowing there was no going back once he had his mind set, and he wanted to go to the music shop. But first, we headed to the mall to get our daily dose of fear.

 

We arrived at the music shop 10 minutes after leaving the mall, and when we walked in, we instantly entered heaven. There were more instruments around the store than I could count, and I’d always dreamed of playing the drums; I just hadn't had the time to until now. We were like kids in a candy store, to use a mortal reference. That reference is weird to me, but oh well. I walked over to the drums section, and immediately fall in love with a set that’s dark blue. Zaderier wanders over to the guitar section after rolling his eyes at me and calling me a nerd. Zaderier asks one of the employees if we could try out a drum set and guitar, and she nodded, showing us to the back. 

When we entered the room, the instruments we’d requested were already there waiting for us. I sat down behind the drums as Zaderier picked up the electric guitar on my left. A couple people joined us in the room, standing near the entrance to watch us. We look over at each other, and, almost telepathically, agree on the same song. Zaderier begins playing, and I join him when it’s time. I notice 2 people rush out of the room from the corner of my eye as half of the music for Save Me by Avenged Sevenfold plays throughout the room. I close my eyes, and submit to the music. Suddenly, I hear a bass, and another electric guitar join in, as well as 2 sets of vocals.

_“Save me,”  
“I'm trapped in a vile world, where the ending’s all the same as every other’s, we’re only here to die.”_ The vocalist was so close to tune, I almost thought it was M. Shadows. After we finished playing the song, we left feeling accomplished, huge grins on our faces. The small crowd that had gathered in the back room applauded at the end of the song, and we decided on taking a walk afterwards to get some air.

“I never knew you could play drums like that, Ohma,” he said. I smiled at him.

“And I never knew you could play the guitar like that either. Where’d you learn to play like that?” He shrugged at me as we continued down the sidewalk.

“I've had a few hundred years of practice, silly. Same goes for you, doesn't it?” he asks. I nod, and just as I'm about to speak…

“ _Hey, you two; from the music shop!_ ” We stop in our tracks and whip around to face the voice. The mystery person jogs up to us and smiles. Zaderier and I share a confused look.  
“I was the bassist. And that loser, back there, was the second guitarist.” The woman in front of us points back to a man walking this way. They were definitely not afraid of immortals.  
“You guys _killed it_ in there!”

“Uh, thanks,” I say. Zaderier simply grabs my hand. We were both a little worried about how this human was so forward, approaching us like we were humans; he stood slightly behind me.

“I'm sorry. I tend to just blurt things out. I didn't mean to scare you or anything,” she said. I gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay,” I reply. “We’re just not used to being confronted by humans out of the blue like this.” She smiles back, and her companion joins her at her side. They’re similar in appearance: somewhat short, but one is still taller than the other; blonde hair and blue eyes; and they wore similar outfits of mostly dark blues, purples, and greys. The other, the male, begins talking.

“Looks like she scared you, too,” he says, looking at Zaderier. He scoffs at the woman.  
“Can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?”

“Shut up, and let me introduce us.” She narrowed her eyes at him before returning her gaze to us, smiling brightly.  
“I'm Adrian,” she starts, palm to her chest, “and this is my twin brother, Justice.” She thumbs towards him beside her as she says his name. Zaderier’s lilac eyes meet mine as he non-verbally tells me to introduce us as well, too shy to say anything. I clear my throat before beginning. I felt comfortable using my real name, so I did.

“I'm Ohmalty.” I looked back at Zaderier for confirmation to use his real name as well. He nodded.  
“And this is Zaderier.” The twins’ mouths hung open in awe, and Zaderier stepped out from behind me to stand at my left as if to show himself off; he liked to show off. He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

“Ooh, how old are you guys?” Adrian blurted, once again. We took a step back as she took a step forwards, reaching out to me. Justice grabbed onto the back of her shirt, pulling her away from us.

“Sorry about her. She’s really curious about immortals and all, and you’re the only ones who've stuck around her this long.” Adrian narrows her eyes once again at him.

“It’s okay. We can answer some of her questions,” I waved him off. Zaderier nodded beside me, still not having said anything in their presence.  
“I was born in 1503, and Zaderier was born 1674. We met when Zaderier turned 100 in the summer of 1774, when we were both still very young.”

“‘Young’,” Justice repeated. “Here, you’re considered young until you’re in your 30’s; then you’re middle-aged.”

“Well, for immortals, you’re young until you reach an eon, which is a billion years; then you’re middle-aged,” Zaderier says, finally having spoken. I think he set a record for the longest he hasn't said a word. We both smirk at them as shock spreads across their faces.

“Holy shit,” Adrian says. “Oh, I remember what I was going to say now!” Justice facepalms himself, muttering under his breath. Zaderier and I caught all the words and chuckled.  
“What do you guys think of starting a band?” Zaderier shoots a look my way, concern in his purple eyes.

“Well,” I start, “we would need time to think on it as this is very, uh, short notice.” I can sense Zaderier holding in his laughter at my formality.  
“We will reach a decision, and give you our answer tomorrow. We’ll meet at the music shop at noon, if you’re not busy then.” Adrian quickly shakes her head.

“No, we have no plans for tomorrow, actually. We’ll be there.” Justice rolled his eyes, but also agreed on the date, time and location. After bidding each other a good day, the four of us split into our original groups of 2, heading in opposite directions.

 

After walking again for several minutes, Zaderier pipes up.

“Are you considering going into music?” I shrug. Our fingers were intertwined as we walk, passing buildings of all different purposes, like bakeries; clothing stores filled with Halloween costumes; office buildings.

“Why not? I mean, we both love listening and playing, so… maybe we can give the music industry a try,” I answer. Zaderier keeps silent.  
“Well, we still have time to think about it, and time to give them an answer. We can talk more about this when we get to the restaurant.” I see him smirk from the corner of my eye.

“Taking me out to lunch again, huh? I'm _so_ honoured,” he says, receiving a shove from me.  
“Actually though! I don’t have to pay for food 2 days in a row!”

“That just means that you either have to pay me back in money, or by taking me out all day 2 days in a row,” I counter. He pouts.

“Guess I'm _not_ getting out of paying.”

“Stop your damn whining, and enjoy this while it lasts,” I say, grinning as we approach our destination.

 

“I don’t know, I just don’t like this feeling in the back of my mind about it,” I say after mentioning my dream again. “I feel like it means something, and I just-” I shiver, cutting my sentence short. Zaderier watches me through his glasses, and I can tell he’s worried about me.

“Honestly,” he pauses for a short moment, “I don’t know what I can do to help. I _want_ to help, but I don’t know what I can do.” I give him a sad smile.

“I know, Zade. I’d want to help you too if you were in this situation.” He smiles back as we continue eating. After continuing our chat, we somehow ended up on the topic of weddings.

“I've always wanted a wedding on the beach in the summer, with flower petals on the shore.” He stops himself.  
“That sounds really girly now that I say it out loud.” I start laughing, and he laughs along.

“I've always wanted a summer wedding too, actually, but I don’t know about having it on the _beach_. I don’t want sand in my shoes.” Zaderier laughs even more, and I try to stifle my laughter some, but to not much avail. Good thing we were in a pub, where laughing loudly with your friends was not frowned upon. Our laughter dies down, and Zaderier begins speaking again.

“What would you do if I proposed to you?” His question catches me off guard, and I nearly choke to death on my drink.  
“Jesus Christ, I didn't mean to try to kill you.” I begin giggling again for a moment, and return to reality, calming down.

“I, uh, I don’t know what I’d do, to be honest. Guess we’ll find out real quick if you do.” I hope my hint was obvious enough, but I feel as though I made it _too_ obvious. I mentally facepalm myself, and Zaderier hums in response, chewing a mouthful of food. I decide to change the topic before the silence gets any more awkward.  
“Have you ever thought of getting a pet? I mean, before your dream last night about the giant German shepherd puppy.”

“A little,” he admits. “If I were to get a pet, though, I’d want a cat.”

I furrow my brows, repeating his last 2 words, “A _cat_?” He nods.

“Yeah. They don’t bark, and they don’t try to constantly run away from you. They listen better than dogs, and cats don’t smell as bad as some dogs do. Have you ever been to a dog park?” I shake my head, hoping he’ll notice he’s rambling, something he does every-so-often.  
“Dog parks are loud, and- I'm rambling, aren't I?” I confirm with a nod, smiling at him. He sighs deeply, resting his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table, staring into my eyes dreamily.

“So,” I start. “About this _band_ … I was reading a book about this kid with depression the other day, and in the book, it said ‘Suicidal Ideation: sounds like a band’, and I thought ‘Hey, that _would_ be a cool band name. I’d listen to a band called that’. So I took you to the music shop, hoping we’d catch a few people who wanted to start a band, and propose calling ourselves Suicidal Ideation.” I watch Zaderier, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, you _would_ listen to a band called Suicidal Ideation, you weirdo.” We began laughing again, and our conversation explored many more topics.

 

The time draws near 6pm, and we decide to head back to Zaderier’s apartment. I’m there so often, that we talked about me just moving in with him to save money. Not that we didn't have money anyway, I mean, we live on almost the top floor of the luxury apartments. We've had centuries to save up money, and we sold valuable objects that we had multiples of to keep the clutter down.

“Ooh,” I hear Zaderier say from the kitchen. He was grabbing snacks while I look through the movies.  
“How about a scary movie? We both love them, and we haven’t watched one in a while,” he suggests. I agree, and resume picking out a movie. I settle on The Possession, a horror movie we've watched only once. I put the movie into the Blu-Ray player, and settle under the blanket on the couch beside Zaderier. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as the movie begins playing. I had previously closed all the blinds in the living room, and it’s now super dark now that no light from the city is coming in through the living room windows.

Halfway through the movie, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I feel a quick movement from beside me, and open my eyes to see that Zaderier is also falling asleep. He turns off the t.v. and DVD player while to reposition myself. Zaderier returns to the couch after closing the movie cabinet, which I forgot to do. He climbs over me in what I think is an attempt to get to the inside of the couch, but he stops halfway, lying on top of me. I don’t mind, since he’s smaller than me anyway. His leg is in between mine - arms over my shoulders with one hand in my hair - and my arms are wrapped around his back. Our faces are centimetres apart, and I can feel his breath on my skin. I fell asleep shortly after Zaderier did.

 

I woke up feeling better than the previous morning, but the nightmare was stuck in the back of my mind. I felt a weight atop my body, and opened my eyes to see Zaderier with his eyes still closed, breathing steady. He was still asleep. We were in the same position we fell asleep in, only the room was slightly illuminated by the early-morning rays of the sun, peeking through the cracks of the blinds. I have the urge to push Zaderier into the floor, but ultimately decide against it, and instead watch him sleep. He rouses almost 15 minutes later.

“How long have you been watching me?” he mumbles into my chest. I chuckle, and receive a groan from him.

“15 minutes or so,” I answer.

“‘15 minutes’?” he repeats. “You've been awake for 15 minutes already?” I lightly smack him in the arm, and he begins giggling.

“Know what I just realized?” I asked him after a moment of silence. He hums, urging me to answer my own question.  
“We missed supper. My favourite time of the day,” I pout.

“Oh _maaaa_ … You’re making me hungry. Make me some food,” he whines.

“Poof, you’re some food.” He lifts his head, setting his chin on my chest, and narrows his eyes at me. “Fine, I will. Only if you get your fat ass off of me.” He groans again, and shifts towards the inside of the couch, sliding off of me. I wiggle my way out from under him, and proceed to stand, stretching my legs. Zaderier does the same, albeit remaining lying down on the couch. I walk to the kitchen, leaving him in the living room. Zaderier is a picky eater, and I hope he’ll like what I'm about to make, as I'm unsure if he’s ever had it before. He tends to stick with foods he likes, and avoid new things, just like the author writing this. Waffles.  
“Zade?” I call. I get a short, angry “What?” in response. Confused expression on my face, I walk back to the living room to check on him. I find him on the floor on his back, feet tangled in the blanket from the couch. He was furiously trying to get free of the blanket, and I stood in the doorway laughing. As he pulled his feet free, he stood, and ran towards me. I reacted too slow, and the result was him pinning me to the wall. He gazed at me through angry lilac eyes, his hair a mess atop his head. I simply stared down at him, smiling.

“Shut up,” was all he said. He released me, and began to laugh at himself.

“Come on,” I said, taking his hand. “I made your damned food.” His eyes brightened.

“What is it?” He sniffed the air. “Trying to get me to eat something I've never had before, eh? You better hope I like it,” he warned. I shook my head, smiling, and led him to the kitchen.

 

After we finished eating, and Zaderier realized that he did, in fact, like waffles, we headed for the mall once again.

“Hey, I think I saw a hairdresser place in here the other day,” I said, pulling my fingers through my hair.

“Yeah?” he said.

“Yeah. We could use a haircut again.” We didn't say much else while we got our fill of fear. We went to May’s for a quick snack before we were to go to the music shop.

“Good morning, boys. What can I get you?” May asked as we sat down at the counter.

“I’ll have a slice of apple pie,” I said, and looked to Zaderier, who shook his head.

“Can we just share it?” he asked, looking back at me. “I don’t want a whole slice.” I smiled, and nodded to May, who nodded back, before disappearing into the kitchen. Only a minute later, she reappeared with a plate bearing a single slice of apple pie, and placed it between us. She gave us a quick smile, before tending to the other customers.  
“So, what are we gonna tell them?”

“Tell who what?” I asked, confused. He rolled his eyes at me.

“Adrian and Justice. About us making a band together?”

“Oh, right.” I paused. “Sorry, Zade. I'm just nervous.”

“Nerves are something you can’t control, Ohma. You don’t have to apologize.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I gave him a quick smile. “Besides, what do you have to be nervous about?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s just, a feeling I've got. Like something bad is about to happen, but I don’t know what.”

“Hey, nothing bad is going to happen; don’t worry about it.” I couldn't help the fluttering of my heart at his words. We quickly finished the pie, and May brought out two glasses of milk.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, reading the expression on my face. “On the house.”

“You’re too kind, May,” Zaderier says with a smile. She smiles back.

“Ah,” she waved us off, “you boys look like you’re supposed to be somewhere soon, anyway, so I won’t keep you. Drink up.” We downed the milk, and May took our plate and glasses. We left after checking the time: 11:49am, heading for the music shop. For some reason, my mind kept telling me that I shouldn't go, and I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut. I grabbed Zaderier’s hand to try to keep my mind off of it.

“You okay?” he asks. I shake my head.

“I can’t help but feel that we shouldn't go to the music shop right now.” He squeezes my hand, sending a reassuring smile in my direction as we continued forward.

“Is it because of that nightmare, Ohma? If that’s what it is,” he pauses, “I don’t know where I was going with this.” We both laugh, but mine is audibly sadder.  
“Ohma.” He stops walking and faces me, placing his hands on my shoulders. “It’ll be okay. We’re just meeting 2 people, telling them that we’ll start a band together, and leave. We can just make up an excuse, like you’re not feeling well, or that we have some place else to go afterwards.” I smile sadly, and nod. He was right. There was nothing to fear. Fear. Was that what it was? Was I scared to go in there? An immortal, scared. I couldn't let Zaderier know I was truly afraid. Even though we have a keen sense of fear, we can only sense that fear in mortals, specifically humans, and not other immortals. We found ourselves outside the building not even a moment later. We walked inside, looking around the room for Adrian and Justice. Suddenly, the memory of my nightmare came rushing back all too clearly. Adrian and Justice now had black hair, and glowing green eyes. I tried to warn Zaderier, but I was too late.

And that was when I lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2. I hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm having fun writing this, and I even made myself tear up writing this chapter. More disasters to come in chapter 3, and a possible point of view change.


	3. Discontinuation (For Now)

Sorry to all of you who are waiting for chapter 3, but I won't be continuing this for a while.  
I've decided that I'm going to instead write some one shots, and start chapter planners for each of the next 18 chapters. I will try to start writing this again in the summer.  
Don't worry, I don't mean for the title to scare anyone away, but I just haven't had the time or inspiration to write this.  
Sorry to disappoint anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this chapter. The reason I wanted to write such a long fic is because I know _I_ like long fics with long chapters, so I hope you guys feel the same.
> 
> Criticism is welcome, of couse, and kudos is appreciated. :)
> 
> To let you know in advance, the next chapter might be out in a couple, maybe 4 days, as ideas run short. This chapter took 2 days, but I had a planner and inspriation to write this. Leave some ideas in the comments of some things you'd like to see, and I'll ponder putting it in the fic. Thanks for reading these long, boring notes. They'll be shorter next time, promise.


End file.
